fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Milky Way Alliance (Maverick Universe)
This is a Maverick Article History Formation The Alliance was formally formed in 2642 with Triton as its Capitol And the Systems Coalition as the acting Military of the Milky Way Alliance. While formally recognized as being formed in 2642 following the passing of legislation by the Orion Alliance to evolve into the Milky Way alliance to be more inclusive of members from beyond the Orion Arm and in anticipation for an eventuality of the Alliance growing into a galactic entitiy the alliance is rooted from the Orion Alliance and so was formed when the Orion Alliance was formed in 2574 at the start of the Orion Alliance-Dominion war. Entities of the Alliance and record of involvement # Concord of Humanity-Council Member (2574-Present) # Swords of Sangheilios-Council Member (2574-Present) # xXominum Monarchy-Council Member (2582-Present) # Unggoy Tribe Federation-Senate Member (2591-Present) # Lekgolo Collective-Embassy Member (2593-2642)-Senate Member (2642-Present) # Prylocect Migrant Fleet-Alliance Protectorate (2608-2670) Embassy Member (2670-2680) Senate Member (2680-Present) # Siharthan Allied Clans-Embassy Member (2612-2642)-Senate Member (2642-Present) # Lumon Republic-Embassy Member (2612-2642)-Senate Member (2642-Present) # Scorpionum Imperium-Embassy Member (2612-2642)-Senate Member (2642-Present) # Yonhet Rebels-Alliance Protectorate (2615-2650) Embassy Member (2650-2935) Senate Member (2935-Present) # Bajo-Alliance Protectorate (2620-Present) Embassy Member (2715-2935) Senate Member (2935-Present) # Cra'Mali-Embassy Member (2638-2834) Senate Member (2834-Present) # Guyn Dynasty-Associate Member (2640-2651) Embassy Member (2651-2834) Senate Member (2834-present) # Ferrox- Embassy Member (2640-Present) # Kig-Yar -Associate Member (2642-2860) Embassy Member (2860-Present) # Yanme'e -Associate Member (2642-2860) Embassy Member (2860-Present) # Matia-Alliance Protectorate (2715-Present) # Jiralhanae Dominion-Associate Member/Ally (2775-2804) Embassy Member (2834-2940) Senate Member (2940-Present) # Seran (Former Rorich Empire)- Penal-State (2822-2935) Embassy Member (2935-Present) # Ortan- Alliance Protectorate (2947-3217) Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Prol- Alliance Protectorate (2949-3217) Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Urse- Embassy member (2960-Present) # Yalan- Embassy member (2968-3055) Senate Member (3055-Present) # Asari- Senate Member (3217-Present) # Drell- Senate Member (3217-Present) # Turian- Senate Member (3217-Present) # Salarians- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Elcor- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Quarian- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Geth- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Prothi- Senate member (3217-Present) # Zotoss- Senate Member (3217-Present) # Volus- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Hanar- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Batarian- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Krogan- Embassy Member (3217-Present) # Angara- Senate Member (3217-Present) Government Structure The Alliance being formed from two independent alliances, the Orion Alliance and Systems Coalition, and on deeper levels each composed of sub-alliagnments of factions within the Alliance. The Alliance was headed by an Alliance Council which was composed of the founding races of the Alliance and its most prominent military powers. Under the Coucnil was the Member Senate which was composed of equal representation by every faction within the Alliance. For the most part the Alliance was lead by the Member Senate with the Council taking over during War time and dividing military assets accordingly make tactical suggestions to the Member Senate factions. The council members had massive responsibilities in heavily involving themselves in the internal policing of other member factions and guaranteeing the protection of these species. Council races had to maintain massive militaries, demonstrate superb stability, and write policies for the Alliance members acting as judiciary beings in cases of disputed territory, eventual growth directions, moral codes such as slavery and civil rights and for this reason many members of the Alliance elected to remain a Senate members rather than competing to become Council Members Caste System Council Caste Council members are made up entities within the alliance whom contribute one hundred percent of their military might to the defense and policing of the Alliance. Members within the Council Caste must be capable of force projection throughout the alliance and across its boarders to effectively police and defend the alliance. Council members must also obide by and write Alliance Articles and policies and enforce Alliance wide policies upon the Alliance Members. Alliance Council members have a military comprised of at least 10% of the total population of the entity, allot resources for the defense of alliance member systems, keep peace and justice for all Alliance members at the forefront of internal affairs tactics and longevity of the Alliance from the Tyranny of enemies at the forefront of all military actions. Council members in time of war are known as the War Time Authority. In times of war the Alliance Coucnil as acting WTA has full control of the militaries of the Member Senate allotted to each Council member and directs war time movements and government. Clauses of this power include Council members being forbidden from using another entities military forces to buffer enemy forces from reaching the council members own forces. Coucnil members must evenly utilize military forces with out bias or self interest. Council members are not allowed to withdraw from the Alliance in times of war until only 10% of military forces remain. Council members must share all technological achievements with each other. Council members hold permanent residence on Triton and are free to inhabit and explore any regions but claims to land must be granted by the council at large. Council members also serve on the Senate. Senate Caste The member senate is comprised of the Council and the Senate Members. The Member Senate acts as a legislative and in some case judiciary body for the Alliance, each entity in the seante has equal representation within the Senate. The Senate is comprised of members who wish to contribute to and have representation within Alliance policy shaping. Senate members are required to contribute 80% of their Military assetts to the Alliance reserving the remaining 20% for cases of Alliance collapse however a Senate member has the option to withdraw forces in time of war if its 80% contributed forces are diminished to 30% allowing a senate member to declare independence from the Alliance with 50% of its forces still intact if so desired. During times of war the War Time Authority will assume control of that 80% and during time of peace belongs to the interests of its host entity with exception to Calls To Duty by the Council in special operations or emergency situations. The Senate allows entities to shape alliance policy and have representation along with protection by the Alliance in trade for support to the Alliance in the form of military and resource sharing with respects to individual entity privacy. Senators hold permanent residence on Triton. Embassy Caste Embassy holding entities are able to receive protection by the Alliance in exchange for the fair passage and occupation of host territory and a minute tribute of 10% (Ratified in 2836 to increase to 20%) of the military force. Embassy members do not get to shape alliance policy but must obide by some policies in order to continue receiving protection. Embassy members contain an Embassy on Triton and are limited to a strict area of Triton for which to traverse and hold no other permanent residence on the Core. *Many Embassy members have an arrangement of becoming a senate member after a certain amout of time. In Some cases an Embassy member will want to become a Senate member but the Council holds off on allowing them Membership until they prove their civilizations can adept to the Alliance Policies. Associate Caste Associates with the Alliance are trade partners or partners in which trade routes have been established through their territory, Associate members may visit the core but hold no permanent residence on Triton. Associate members have no protection from the Alliance as their contribution is minimal and only indulgent to trade and associate members are either self sustainable or do not want to be a protectorate. Protectorate Caste Entities encountered by the Alliance seeking refuge from tyrranical overseers who have escaped the grasp of those oppressors is granted salvation by the Alliance. Species suffering near extinction due to natural disaster are also granted salvation within the Union. Protectorate entities are protected by the Alliance military and a council members fleet. In some cases a Protectorate species may also be given a planet to inhabit or co-inhabit with a council member species if they do not have one of their own. Protectorates are also for less advanced civilizations encountered by the alliance in which the species with continue to progress and be influenced by Alliance ideals with the protection offered by the Council Members military. Ultimately Protectorates are cultivated by the Alliance to one day join the Senate. Any acts of aggression by a foreign or domestic entity against a Protectorate of the Alliance is considered an act of war against the Alliance. Penal-State of the Alliance A Penal-State of the Alliance is a caste within the Milky Way Alliance created in 2822 following the devesatating war against the Rorich Empire. After all Rorich forces were defeated in Alliance space is was determined too risky to allow the Rorich to regroup and recuperate their numbers and military might. The Alliance Council and Senate agreed to in cases such as this, disband the enemy military and restrict them of a sizable military force not beyond that which is necessary to defend themselves against attack. Remaining enemy territory would be consolidated down to as few star systems as morally acceptable for the species survival, the systems would be blockaded and patrolled by Alliance fleets and slip-space disrupters would restrict escape. The Penal-State would be forced to adhere to Alliance laws and would reserve the right to request liberation and join the Alliance as an Embassy member only if the Penal-State was unanimous in its request. Penal-States of the Alliance are similar to Protectorates in which the Alliance ensures their safety but greatly restricts, guides, and limits their freedom and advancement. Military Authority - Systems Coalition The Systems Coalition is the acting military defense force of the Milky Way Alliance and serves as the organizational department of war assets in time of peace. Cordinating and tracking military asset dispersal and training lead by the Alliance Council and Member Senate the Systems Coalition is headed by the Alliance directly during times of war. At the founding of the Alliance the Systems Coalition consisted of 7,500 space faring warships of comparable size and firepower greater than a corvette. With 6,400 of which belonging to the Council Members own fleets. Cooporative Combat Readiness The Alliance council pushes strongly for cooporative training among war assets for tactical superiority in times of war. Projects such as the Interspecies Crew initiative saw further cooperation among militaries as mixed specie crews commanded large experimental warships. Many joint operations units and garrisons were also established early on in the Alliance's infancy to promote trust and comradery among entities within the Alliance these include the Council special operations units, the Sangheili-Unggoy task force squads, and many more cooporative organizations. Alliance policy holds a belief that not only is the Alliance stronger with cooporative training but it also helps newer members assimilate into combat strategy who have otherwise not yet participated in real-world engagements of comparable scale. Technological Superiority With regard to not overwhelming a species ability to maintain and conceptualize the technologies they are using the Alliance attempts to integrate an even dispersment of technological achievements across its many members. Some technological prows are left only to the Council to utilize and implement by authority of the Council itself and with grace of the Senate to include * Alliance Harbor Ships: Massive xXominum built ship-stations which have advanced slip space drives capable of greater distances in less time while ferrying hundreds of capitol ships of civillian and military classification of all members of the Alliance. These harbor ships are capable of crossing the galactic core unscathed and jumps of longer duration do not produce as much of a devesatating 'build-up' effect of long slip space journeys as smaller ships will experience. Introduced in 2681 * Alliance Slip-Bridge: Network of slip space hubs traveling in two directions connecting the furthest ends of Alliance space with a constant slip stream and multiple exit/enter portals along the route. Often used by merchant ships and military assets. Introduced in 2688 * Alliance Warden Gates: Massive mobile stations which are dispersed across Alliance space and act as portals for immediate military response across Alliance space. Later variations included stealth versions which could remain cloaked until activated. Entire fleets could be quickly sent from one end of Alliance space to the other and rapidly respond to a potential threat. Introduced in 2703. * Offensive Slipstream Distruptors: As Humanity become more and more adept with slip stream technology they developed disrupters which were applied to warships and capable of jamming a ships ability of entering slip space. These were used to great effect against pirates and insurrectionist forces. This technology would eventually evolve into Slip space lock out zones. Using long range beacons an entire area could be inaccessible via slip space without the proper slipstream frequency code which would allow a ship to travel between the disrupted waves of slip stream. This technology was first invented in 2690 and its expanded use was introduced in 2715. * Slipspace missile: Slip space generators turned into volatile missiles could be fired at fleets of enemy ships and vaporize them with ease. These missiles were first invented in 2590 at the Invasion of Earth and have since been polished and reserved for times of emergency. Enemies of the State * Rorich's Empire: 2735-2822 (THREAT ELIMINATED) * Dominion: 2574-2615 (THREAT ELIMINATED) * Dominion Remnants: 2615-2642 (THREAT ELIMINATED) * Insurrectionists/Rebels/Pirates: 2574-Present (THREAT LEVEL 2/10) Politics The Alliance is regarded as a living doctrine which evolves and changes to shape to the modern status of the galaxy and its members while maintaining a focus on its objective of unification, democracy, and, safety of the Galaxy and its inhabitants. Internal Relations Interspecies Initiative The interspecies crew initiative saw the council races coming together to construct a Alliance Class vessels. The Alliance class warships were designed with the aesthetic values of the other races. Each council race constructed one with the help of the others And each would be integrated in respected fleets of the host species but contain a combined crew of all three races. This initiative drove for co-habitation as an ultimate goal of the alliance and the eventual disbandment of the original governments within the alliance in favor of an interspecies conglomerate civilization. To expound on the success of the interspecies crew, in 2680 the Alliance Council passed a landmark policy in which council members shared colony worlds without boarders from one another. This allowed for any species within the Alliance council to freely inhabit the colony of another council member species on any colony established post 2680 with the most notable being Sarus, a human colony established in 2715 in which Sarus city had an almost evenly distributed geographic of council member species population. Territory Galactic map of the Milky Way alliance as of the year 3,000 When it was able to consolidate and reorganize its territory most effectively. The Inner green circle expresses the Inner Core region spanning from Triton to 10,000Ly outwards. The Green circular boarder represents the outer core spanning from 10,000Ly from Triton to 25,000 Ly from Triton, and the orange represents the frontier region which spans 5,000Ly from the edge of the Outer core. These regions would be redefined as the Frontier regions would be fortified and densely colonized leading to newly established regions as the Frontier Regions were pushed more outwards making up the growing boarders of the Alliance. The Inner Core made up old well established colonies and comprised many of the original members of the Alliances home systems, the outer core made up later joining members into the Alliances third and fourth century of existence each of which was evenly defended using Warden stations and relay networks. Frontier regions were heavily policed and patrolled and mostly used as military outposts and relays for ensuring the security of the Alliance within making an impenetrable wall. This defensive parameter coupled with the entire Alliance controlled region of space being innacessible through slip space without Alliance standard codes made the Alliance a dead zone for slip space travel by non-alliance members. In the future as the Alliance rapped around the galactic core from the Alliance North East approach the Alliance regions would later be divided into Sectors due to the Alliance not uniformly expanding in a spherical motion. Policies and Laws Policy 2574 Fundemental Laws The Fundemental Laws are the basic laws set in place upon the founding of the alliance and in support of the mission of the Alliance for a free galaxy. * Slavery/Social Caste conglomerates within the Alliance must be abolished upon entry into the Alliance. * Great technological discoveries must be shared with the Alliance for appropriate dissemination * Provocation against another Alliance or non-Alliance entity is grounds for expulsion from the Alliance or Judicial punishment. * Prejudice policies against any other entities is grounds for Judicial Punishment. * Genocide and use of inhumane tactics are forbidden. Policy 2608: Protected Species Act Entities suffering from catastrophic natural or synthetic disaster and entities lacking sufficient technological capabilities to defend themselves from tyrannical entities will be guarded by the Alliance Council's fleets, if required the entitiy as refugees will be transplanted to an established colony of a Council member or given a planet within the safety of Alliance space. * Protected species will not be contacted unless they are a Tier 6 Species * Technological advancement will not be shared unless they are a Tier 3.5 species, and * No unwelcomed presence on the entities planets will be established for a species of tier 7 or greater. * Protectorate species of Tier 7 and greater shall be influenced by direct or indirect means to eventuall produce ideal entities for Alliance Embassy membership. * Any act of aggression by a non-alliance entity towards an Alliance protectorate shall be considered an act of aggression against the Alliance itself. * In times of imminent collapse of the Alliance the War Time Authority may utilize Protectorates as deemed necessary to preserve the Alliance with respects to the survival of the Protectorate after all other means have been exhausted or deemed neccessary by the Council with a 1/2 agreement from the Senate. Policy 2642: Internalization Act Entitie's colonies must have a population of at least 500,000 before establishing another colony. Prospective colonies may be established as outposts during this time no more than three star systems from the nearest Colony. Policy 2680: Open Council As a hallmark of the interspecies crew initiative the Open Council policy disbands boarders among planets inhabited by council members allowing the free travel to all Council member colonies. * Open Boarders on Council member colonies * Homeworld access is based on case by case basis of the security defenses of that council members discretion. Policy 2715: Internalization Act Ratification Ratifiying the Internalization act of 2642 colonies formerly required a population of 500,000 before a new colony could be established. Here after colonies must have a population of 500,000,000 prior to establishing a new colony. * Once a colony reaches 500,000,000 the host species must formally request permissions to establish a new colony from the Council. Policy 2822: "Rorich's Law" Enemy entities which have been subdued by the Alliance capable of and of reasonable intent to return to significant power and harass the Alliance again shall be committed as Penal-States of the Alliance. Penal-States will be directly governed under the following controls... * Stripped of Military capabilities beyond domestic police forces. * Consolidated to minimal geographic region with regard to population growth. * Held accountable to Alliance standards and laws. * Guarded by adequate Alliance patrol fleets and defensive measures. * Blockaded from Slip-space travel with dimensional disrupters. * Granted the right to request review by the Council for membership as an Embassy member upon unanimous democratic process to submit request. Policy 2823: Cohabitation Act Colonies established beyond the outer-core after the year 2823 shall be under jurisdiction of the Alliance rather than an individual entity if established by a Senate or Council member of the Alliance. This act was passed in order to create the Co-inhabited outer worlds to act as a political and social buffer ensuring no entity of the Alliance Senate feels targeted or isolated due to a foriegn threat invading a specific area of an entity and feeling they will or are not receiving the same level of support by the Alliance as if it were another entity suffering. (Ratified in Policy 2836.A.B. To include Embassy Members.) * Defenses of Alliance systems will be ensured by all Senate members and primarily Council members of the Alliance with 50% of an Alliance colonies defenses being facilitated by the Alliance Council. * The entity which founds the initial colonization of the colony shall retain ownership of the colony however must adhere to open boarders with all members of the Alliance senate and Council. * Colonization by non-founding entities of the colony must be sanctioned and official colonization for the purposes of business or civillian preference. * Colonization by non-funding entities of the colony must be funded by the entity commisioning the colonization and must not rely on funding or established colonial infrastructure by the founding entity of the colony. Policy 2836.A.B: Ratification of Embassy Caste and Cohabitation In 2836 following the bloody war between the Alliance and the Rorich's Empire the Alliance ratified its policy on military contribution requirements from Embassy caste members. Hereafter the Embassy caste would contribute 20% of its military force rather than the original 10%. The reason for the ratification is attributed to the total size of Embassy fleets not participating in the war which threatened there very existence. The Council saw this as an over-comfort on the part of Embassy members who if the Alliance had been exhausted would likely have perished. It is noted that greater success against the Empire could have been achieved earlier on given the additional forces being present at the front lines possibly enough to have secured the Orion/Centaurus Bridge region prior to full occupation by the Empire. To better safeguard the Alliance and its members Embassy members have been encouraged to take a larger role in defense. * Embassy Caste now contributes 20% of its military power to the Systems Coalition. * Cohabitation Act of 2823 is also ratified to allow Embassy member species to also cohabitate on Alliance colonies. Policy 2841 : Outward Bound Introduced after the Rorich's Empire war in order to probe the unknown regions with expeditionary fleets to better anticipate threats and communicate with potential allies. * Expeditionary fleets will deploy up to 5,000 Ly from the edge of Alliance Space. * Outposts will be established at the 1,000 Ly and 5,000 Ly mark from Alliance Space. * Skeleton crew manning of outposts and minimal defensive measures as to maintain stealth. * Level of Technological aptitude is to remain as illusive as possible on all outposts. * Colonization of regions beyond Alliance space is prohibited. Category:Michael.Dreams Category:Maverick Universe